parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doll King
The Doll King The Doll King is OlieFan360's movie spoof of 1994 film "The Lion King" it Appeared on Youtube on January 3rd, 2014 Casts: *Baby Simba - Jerry Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Young Simba - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Simba - Stuart Little *Young Nala - Ducking (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Nala - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Timon - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Pumbaa - Grover (Sesame Street) *Mufasa - Woody (Toy Story) *Sarabi - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Scar - Grandpa (Rugrats) *Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) *Banzai - Rescoe (Oliver & Company) *Ed - Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Rafiki - Taran (The Black Caludron) *Zazu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Sarafina - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Lionesses - Buzz Lightyear, Po Peep, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken, Wheezy and Bullseye (Toy Story), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng, Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Princess, Lucy and Hi-Fi (The Raggy Dolls), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario and Waluigi (Mario), Olie, Zowie, Billy, Pappy's Teeth, Spot And Spaceboy and SpaceDog (Rolie Polie Olie) and Raggedy Andy, Raggedy Ann, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Pincushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy) *The Mouse - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Gopher - Graundhog (Bambi 2) *The Hyana Clans - Hopper and his Grasshoppers Gang, Flik, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gypsy, Rosie, Manny, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life), The Ice Age Villains (Ice Age), Sid's Mutant Toys (Toy Story), Crockroaches (Powerpuff Girls), Losto (Toy Story 3), Sad Sack, Dotty, Cluade, Back to Front, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Rupert the Roo, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy and Chauncey (The Fogotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Soldier Ants (Antz), Soldiers Nuts and Soldiers & Grauds Mices & Rats (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), The Mouse King & His Army (Barbie In The Nutcracker), Smoky & others Cats (Stuart Little), Gloomius-Maximus & his Space Gang (Rolie Polie Olie), Mullerbot, K.I.T.T. (Knight Rider), Yogi Bear, Mr Men, Muttley (Dastaedy and Muttley), Unicorns, Spoons, Muller Minis and Colour Birds (Muller, Wunderful Stuff), Shadow Mario, Bowser, Bowser. Jr and Bowser's Minions (Mario), Monkeys (Muppets), Sly and Gobbo (Noddy), McDuff, Diesel, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) *Chamleon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Stampede - Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras, Wildebeests, Gazelles, Okapis and Cecil, Arthur, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie The Vultures (Jumanji 2) *Vultures/Buzzards - Danny and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Beetle - Flower (Bambi) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *African Animals - Various Animals, Pets and Dinosaurs *Insects Bugs - Scopions, Spiders, Droganfies, Beetles, Temite, Bees and Temites *Chapters/Scenes: *The Doll King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Doll King part 2 - Grandpa *The Doll King part 3 - Jerry's First Day *The Doll King part 4 - (A) Jerry's Poucing Lesson / (B) "The Morning Report" *The Doll King part 5 - Grandpa and Jerry's Convertion *The Doll King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Doll King part 7 - The Elephant Gravyard *The Doll King part 8 - King of the Past / "Be Prepared" *The Doll King part 9 - The Stampede! / Woody's Death / Jerry's Exile *The Doll King part 10 - Grandpa Takes Over Pride Rock *The Doll King part 11 - Meet Elmo and Grover *The Doll King part 12 - Put You Past Behind You / "Hakuna Matata" *The Doll King part 13 - Grandpa in Command *The Doll King part 14 - Relax in the Stars / He's Alive? *The Doll King part 15 - Margalo Chased Grover / The Reunion *The Doll King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Doll King part 17 - Stuart and Margalo's Argument / Taran's Wisdom / Stuart's Destiny *The Doll King part 18 - Stuart's Return / Elmo and Grover's Distraction *The Doll King part 19 - Stuart Confront Grandpa / Stuart Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle *The Doll King part 20 - Stuart vs Grandpa / A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Doll King part 21 - End Credits ("Busa Simba") / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" *Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) *Clips From Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry: Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: Comedy Show (1980) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmer (2010) *Tom and Jerry and the Wizird of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Jerry (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of Wild (2006) *Toy Story (1995) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Super Mario Toy Story (1998) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Super Mario Toy Story 2 (2002) *Super Mario Toy Story 3 (2005) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation With Cars 2 (2011) *Toy Story Toons Small Fry With The Muppets (2011) *Toy Story Toons Partysaurus Rex With Finding Nemo 3D (2012) *Toy Story of Terrors! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *The Emperor's New Goove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *Sesame Street (1969) *Follow That Bird (1985) *Monster Hits (1990) *Elmo's Sing-Along Gussing Game (1991) *Elmocize (1993) *The Best of Elmo (1994) *Elmo Saves Chrismas (1996) *Elmo Says Boo (1997) *Mario & Luigi's Skidoo Adventrue of Elmo's Land in a Mixed-up World (1997) *Elmopalooza (1998) *Elmo's World (1998) *Kids Favortie Songs (1999) *Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play/Featiring Elmo's World (1999) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *CinderElmo (1999) *Elmo's World Dancing Books And Music (2000) *Elmo's World Wild Wild West (2001) *Kids Favortie Songs 2 (2001) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) *Elmo Vist The Fire House (2002) *Elmo's World Happy Holiday (2003) *The Street We Live (2004) *A Celebration of Me Grover (2004) *Elmo's Holiday Countdown (2007) *Elmo The Musical (2012) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess: Escape From Castle Mountion (1997) *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998) *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *Mario Party 4 (2002) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Black Caludron (1985) *Old Bear (1993) *The Smurfs (1981) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Johnson and Friends (1990) *The Raggy Dolls (1986) *Noddy (1998) *Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Ruturn to Neverland (2002) *New Super Mario Bros Wii (2009) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *New Super Mario Bros U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Pinocchio (1940) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Frozen (2013) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Wish (2001) *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) *Rolie Polie Olie: Baby Bot Chase (2003) *Teletubbies (1997) *Here Come The Teletubbies (1997) *Teletubbies: Baby Animals (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Old Yeller (1957) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Jumanji 2 (1998) *The Peddle and the Penguin (1995) *The Chroniecles of Narria: The Lion, The Witch and the Woblade (2005) *The Chroniecles of Narria: Prince Caspian (2008) *The Chroniecles of Narria: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Chicken Little (2005) *Up (2009) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *King Kong (2005) *The Night at the Museum (2006) *The Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) *The Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Forgotten Toys (1997) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *64 Zoo Lane (2001) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear (2006) *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *The Pagemaster (1994) *Blue's Clues (1996) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) *Finding Nemo (2003) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Rugrats (1991) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) *All Growed Up (2001) *Rugrats Goes Wild (2003) *The Wild (2006) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2001) *Elliot Moose (1998) *64 Zoo Lane (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) *Anastasia (1997) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *Little Bear (1995) *The Little Bear Movie (2001) *The Polor Express (2004) *Henry's Amazing Animals (1996) *Donkey Kong Country (1993) *Donkey Kong County 3 (1994) *Antz (1998) *An Ameican Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001) *The Great Mosue Detetive (1986) *Marry Poppins (1964) *The Secret of NIHM (1982) *The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Space Jam (1996) *Oliver & Company (1988) *George of the Jungle (1997) *The Airstocats (1970) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Dogs and Cats (2001) *The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989) *Tivia *Movie spoof Used Young Bambi as Elmo's Extras And Thumper as Grover's Extras *this spoof was Jerry's third appeared in Jumanji 2 (OlieFan360's CoolZDane Animal Style), The Pagemaster (OlieFan360 Style) and The Jungle Book (Olie Fan360's Pet Style) *This is Stuart Appeared In Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style) *Both Stuart Little, Toy Story 2, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Tarzan and Fantasia 2000 Released in 1999 on Theaters: Same as A Bug's Life and Super Mario Toy Story Both Released on Vhs: Toy Story, Balto and Pocahontas Both Released in 1996 on Vhs: Same as Blue's Clues, Henry's Amazing Animals and Jungle Cubs Released on TV: Same as James and the Giant Peach and Space Jam Released in Theaters: Dumbo, The Jungle Book and Bambi Both Released on Vhs: Same as Cats Don't Dance Released in Theaters: 13 Blue's Clues Episoede, Noddy, Elliot Moose, Elmopalooza, Elmo's World, Banjo Kazooie, The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom, The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue, An American Tail: The Manhattan Island, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, Antz, The Rugrats Movie and Jumanji 2 Both Releaed in 1998 *In The Emperor's New Groove When Kuzco Turns Into a Turtle, a Bird and a Whale and Turn Back into a Llama Again! By Using Potions Transformation in this Spoof of The Doll King Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:OlieFan360